1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to methods for detecting and classifying loads on alternating current (AC) lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art teaches various methods for detecting loads on AC lines. For example, the prior art teaches the use of AC magnetic field sensors to detect loads on AC power lines. When a load is connected to an AC power line, electrical current flows through the line to the load. This current generates an AC magnetic field that can be sensed by an AC magnetic field sensor.
Unfortunately, AC magnetic field sensors cannot be used to classify the type of load on an AC power line. In other words, AC magnetic field sensors cannot be used to determine if a load is resistive, inductive or some other type of load. This is true because estimating the type of load requires knowledge of the relative phase of the voltage and current on an AC power line and the relative phase that can typically be measured is a complex function of the size and location of power capacitors, the positioning and spacing of various conductors on utility poles, and the orientation and type of sensors being employed.